Loki's Fall
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: Six months after Thor's Ascent, the Colonials make contact with a civilization at war with a group of alien races, the Titans and the Neo-Britannian Empire. They could turn the tide in their favor if they get ready in time.
1. Prologue: In Amber Clad

Loki's Fall

The year is CE 116. Six months after the ELS War, the Colonial Fleet has been forced to defend against the Neo-Holy Britannian Empire and the quickly-rebuilding Titans.

Now the Fleet has bigger problems.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"They call it the _Loki_, sir."

Colonel (honorary title, as he was actually an Admiral) Ronald Pinkerton had only one question.

"Who the fuck are _they_?"

"The Neo-Britannians, sir."

"There's a good reason I asked! It could've been the Titans or some other organization that I unwittingly created!"

"Man's got a point, Marie."

Colonels Marie Hawke and Joesph Yamato looked at Rear Admiral Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Should we?"

"Yes."

Lelouch looked at his girlfriend.

"Help."

Kallen Kozuki, a Colonel herself, shrugged.

"You're on your own."

The other two actual Colonels started beating the crap out of Lelouch.

Vice-Admiral Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton slapped her forehead and looked at her father.

"And why are we winning this war?"

"Superior firepower, better pilots and ships that can't be destroyed?"

"That works."

Ron looked at the Loki.

"Where was it last sighted?"

"Universe S117A, sir."

"Jump us there."

Battlestar Group 57: Battlestar _Theseus_

Vice-Admiral Cornelia li Britannia watched as two _Musais_ docked with her Battlestar.

"So, why are we using _Musais_ as cargo ships?"

"Bigger then Raptors and they've got big guns?"

Cornelia was wondering why the Colonial Fleet was winning the war when two missiles accidentally fired from the _Dumel_ and hit the hull.

'Right. Huge ass dreadnoughts that cannot be destroyed by any known means.'

Nearby

"The _Theseus_? That's Cornelia's ship."

Charles zi Britannia chuckled.

"Charge the Yamato Cannon and fire."

"Sir, we're not exactly sure this'll punch through their hull. I-"

"JUST FIRE THE CANNON!"

Battlestar Theseus

"Unidentified ship to port!"

"That's probably the _Loki_."

"That thing killed seven ships in one shot!"

"Four _Japan_-Class Battlestars, two _Hydra_-Class cruisers and a _White Base_-Class assault carrier. And none of them used Diamond Carbon in their hulls."

Cornelia looked at her new XO.

"Commander Phillips, we will be fine."

The Theseus rocked from the Loki's Yamato Cannon shot, but he ship was undamaged.

The crew, on the other hand...

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Shell shock was a bitch.

"Relax! The hull's intact!"

"Ma'am, they're firing again!"

Cornelia sighed.

"Then fire the fuck back!"

Nearby

While Charles was discovering that although shooting _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars was fun and all, but stupid as all you would do is just piss off their COs and force them to fire their huge ass guns at you, another ship was entering the system.

It was small, and had not one energy weapon, but she was armed nonetheless.

She was the UNSC _In Amber Clad_, a UNSC frigate.

"Commander, should we get involved?"

Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes shook her head.

"No. One stray shot could destroy this ship."

The UNSC _Dorsetshire_ tried to interfere in a battle like this one.

The 'Britannian' ships destroyed her with one shot and she was a _Halcyon-_class cruiser.

"The enemy ship is getting the hell out of there. Guess they couldn't punch through that hull."

"_Unidentified vessel, this is the Colonial Battlestar_ Theseus."

"_Theseus,_ this is the UNSC _In Amber Clad_. We're not hostile."

"_We know. One of your ships, the _Dorsetshire_, was destroyed by a Neo-Britannian _Minotaur_-Class battlecruiser. We rescued the crew, but they kept calling us Insurrectionists_."

"It's a long story, Miss?"

"_Rear Admiral Cornelia li Britannia. I think Admiral Yamato would like to speak with you. Dock with the _Theseus_ and we'll take you to MESSIAH_."

"Your ship doesn't have a slipspace drive?"

She laughed.

"_We don't need one_."

Battlestar Galactica

"While I approve of the fact that you beat the shit out of Lelouch, you still beat the shit out of your superior officer. Vice-Admiral el Britannia wasn't happy. He actually likes Lelouch."

"Don't think pulling rank will do shit, Boss."

"It ain't him nor me that you're in shit with, Colonels. It's Fleet Admiral Yamato."

"Uh-oh."

"He was going to promote Lelouch tomorrow, and still is. You two idiots, on the other hand..."

He pressed a button.

"Colonel Kozuki, please come to my quarters."

"_Yes, sir_."

"No."

"Yes. She's quite pissed, and requested that I provide a pair o' 'heavy-duty punching bags'. You are said punching bags."

"It's two on one."

Then a side hatch opened. The Guren KMF entered the room.

"More like an army on two."

The two ran from the room.

"This going to be fun. Don't kill them. They're still your teammates."

"_Got it_."

Kallen chased after them.

"_Admiral, BSG-57's reporting that the _Loki_ engaged them in combat_."

"Let me guess: tried punching through their hull with a Yamato Cannon shot?"

"_And failed, sir. Diamond Carbon is the toughest substance in the known universes_."

"Don't remind me._ I_ created it. Only a few millimeters on an MS's shield makes it impossible to get through with MS beam weapons. You'd to use the Buster's anti-ship gun or a fucking Yamato Cannon to get through it. Hence the reason the hulls of _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars are made of it!"

"_We've also got a message from MESSIAH to RTB_."

Ron got up.

"Spin up FTL drives. We're going home, Major."

MESSIAH

Keyes was impressed.

A fleet so small compared to the UNSC's military, yet with their energy weapons and Mobile Suits they could rip apart any UNSC or Covenant battlegroup.

"Better to have allies like you then enemies like the Covenant."

"We're only interested in protecting our allies and our homeworlds. Our supreme commander, Colonel Pinkerton, however, seems to go out of his way to create enemies for us."

"What do you mean?"

"He went nuts 40 years ago, caused us a lot of problems. He created-by accident-our chief enemy, the Titans. Then, after a few decades, caused the fall of the Holy Britannian Empire, which I am native to. My father wasn't happy, so he took control of a small part of his Naval forces and jumped to Mars, in the Anno Domini timeline."

"You can travel between universes?"

"Colonel Pinkerton's late father-in-law created the original trans-universal FTL drive, but the Colonel himself made them easier to create. This was during the time when he commanded a fleet of billions against the Colonial Fleet."

"And now he's your CO?"

"Schizophrenia and nanite manipulation do that to a man. He's sane now, and he's responsible to rebuilding over 90% of the Fleet. Most of our men and women were serving on the Colonies and Earth until he retook control of the Colonial Corps of Engineers. Still, while we've got the firepower and technology advantage, they have numbers."

"Sounds like the Covenant: superior technology, smaller numbers."

"Well, with you guys, the number issue would be null and void."

"Still, Admiral-"

Another Pegasus-Class Battlestar jumped in.

"BSG-75. Colonel Pinkerton commands _Galactica_, and he's Admiral Yamato's XO."

"How many of those do you have?"

Cornelia looked at BSG-57.

"There's 65 BSGs out there. Every one has 2 _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars. So that's 130 at the moment."

Keyes was confused.

"65 Battlestar Groups? But number 75 is docking with MESSIAH now."

"BSG-75 was the first to actually recover, so it kept the number. But it's getting there."

The UNSC officer sighed. The Fleet was armed to the teeth, and they could win the war for humanity.

The hatch opened, and six people walked out.

"Admiral li Britannia."

"Colonel."

SCBB-13 HIMBS _Loki_

"These Covenant are easy foes, Your Majesty. Capturing Harvest was simple."

"Until we capture Earth, this world will be the capital of my empire. The Colonials created re-terraforming technology, and I will thank them for it. However, the war will continue. Capture more worlds from the Covenant and then we will attack the source of power for the Colonials: MESSIAH."

"My Lord, attacking MESSIAH is suicide at best. They have two Battlestar Groups there at all times! And thus, four Pegasus-Class Battlestars!"

"One ship, equipped with Knightmare Frames will do the trick. Once Kira Yamato is dead, Pinkerton will have no choice but to take command." (AN: Charles doesn't know that the Colonials have KMFs that are better then his)

"Yes, sir. The carriers will be ready in an hour."

"Get it done now."

MESSIAH command center

"Commander Keyes, welcome to MESSIAH."

She shook hands with a 59 year old man.

"You must be Admiral Yamato."

"No. I'm Vice-Admiral Lee Adama, commander of MESSIAH. Well, when Admiral Yamato isn't here." "And I am here, Lee."

A man, who looked no older then 25, walked toward her. "Fleet Admiral Kira Yamato." "You're young."

"I'm actually 52. Cryostatsis does that."

Keyes looked at a small ship closing in on MESSIAH from the window.

"Is that one of yours?"

"Oh, shit! MS teams, kill that thing! It's a Britannian KMF transport!"

True to its' name, the ship launched dozens of Knightmare Frames, and all off them landed on MESSIAH.

"Oh, fuck! Deploy KMF teams! Keep them from getting inside the station!"

Keyes wondered where Ron went.

"Oh, hell, not again!"

A KMF rushed at the Britannians.

"The CKMF-X01D Zeus. Ron's personal KMF. They're screwed."

"Why?"

"The Britannians use bullets. We don't."

The Britannian Vincents opened fire, but the Colonial KMF had VPSA, and was thus immune to bullets. "Look at my horse, my horse is amazing. Give it a nuke, it tastes just like raisins!" (AN: Gundam Abridged rocks)

By the time he was finished singing, 10 beam rounds had ripped all but one Vincent apart.

Ron's beam saber went through the cockpit, killing the pilot.

"Damn."

_Halo _and_ Gundam SEED_. A pair of series that need more crossovers.

And I'm not putting this in with BSG because, as I've said to Just a Crazy Man, it's overdone.

This, on the other hand, ain't.

Next Time, on Loki's Fall: After In Amber Clad escorts a force of 20 ships from BSG-75 to Reach, the Britannians conquer two more Covenant planets and then head to Reach.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: New Allies, Part 1: Reach

Loki's Fall

Chapter 1: New Allies, Part 1: Reach

"Can we have some of those, too?"

"Those Glasgow IIs? Sure. We're phasing them out for the Sutherland II anyway."

Keyes was impressed by the Knightmare Frames, but she was soon to learn that the Colonials had more then MSs and KMFs.

They used D-50 Loto MS/APCs, _Hercules_-Class dropship/cargo vessels, Terran Siege Tanks and old Earth Federation Type-61s refit with 20mms of Diamond Carbon armor and beam weapons in the case of the Type-61.

The Marines used CMC-400 Powered Combat Suits and C-14GN Impaler assault rifles, GNHVW-102 GN missile launchers, and thermite-imbedded flamethrowers to wipe out enemy forces.

In short?

A force like that could wipe out the Covenant in one shot. And they were going to be allies.

"We'll need to talk to your CIC, Admiral Hood, before we send anything over to your forces."

Keyes nodded.

"I'd like to another look at your Minotaur-V-Class battlecruisers. We could use them to keep our forces from getting wiped out."

Battlestar _Galactica_

Maria was working on the V2 Valkyrie, making sure that it could keep pace with the A5 Morgan after all the upgrades it received.

"So, we've finally gotten on even ground with the Titans and the Neo-Britannians."

"Even? No. They use MAC guns. We're beyond that."

"Still, they've got the numbers, we've got the equipment."

"And if they try anything stupid, we have 130 _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars to rain hell upon thy enemies."

Both Pinkertons starting laughing like evil geniuses...Which they were.

To say they were scaring the shit out of everyone was an understatement.

"Oh, Gods, he's corrupted her! Run for your lives!"

"_All hands, Admiral Pinkerton is transferring his flag to the _Ra-Cailum._ Vice-Admiral el Britannia has command of the Fleet_." Ron pulled out his phone. After Anno Domini tech got into their hands, it was quickly adopted. "Schneizel?" "Yes, Colonel?" "Don't do anything stupid."

SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_

"FTL drives are spun up, _In Amber Clad's_ given us the coordinates, and we're ready to go. What's the delay?"

"Ron's not the type to leave his ship without knowing that it's safe. And he trusts Admiral el Britannia as far as he can throw him."

"And I hate having to replace a _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar."

The two NCOs looked at the Colonel.

"Shit!"

"Relax. Are the _Rewloola_ and _Ajax_ in formation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then jump us to Reach, Ensign."

"Aye, sir."

The _Ra-Cailum_ and her escorts, including the _In Amber Clad_, jumped to Reach.

"Well, let's let Lt Commander Keyes talk to them and keep them from blowing our asses up. MAC guns are a bitch."

"That's why the _Phalanx_-Class dreadnought used one. Beam weapons made those ships useless, though."

"And GN field technology made everything worse."

"_Unidentified vessels, this is the UNSC _Pillar Of Autumn." "_Pillar Of Autumn_, this is the Colonial assault carrier _Ra-Cailum_. We're friendly. And we've got better weapons and more ships then you do. If you pick a fight with us, it will be your undoing."

While that came off as threatening, it was only the truth: a _Halcyon_-Class cruiser had thick armor, but Minovsky beam weapons went through Titanium-A like a knife through butter; hence why all Colonial vessels had at least 1 meter of Diamond Carbon armor of grade-B or higher; nothing could get through.

Even vessels that joined the Fleet were refit with it.

"_Understood. Dock at Defense platform Alpha_."

"Understood. We're launching a CAP to secure the area; standard Colonial Military policy."

"_We'll keep an eye on them_."

"Launch Darts and Braves. Secure the area."

"Aye sir."

The _Ra-Cailum_ launched a full team of Braves and Darts on a Combat Air Patrol.

But these were no ordinary Darts.

They were newly built or refurbished CDF-01R Dart Kais, the newest original class type, as it looked more like the Murasame, rather then the older CDF-01G Dragon Dart, which was now rather useless thanks to the Knightmare Frame; all of them were refit into CDF-01Ks, removing the Gaia mode.

The R-type was developed using the ADF-X01A2 Morgan's data, as they used Minovsky reactors, GN drives and near-nuclear batteries to power it, twin beam rifles, a Drake Howling replacing the shield and, most importantly, lightwave shields.

Most used the Aile Pack, but some were armed with the Sword and Launcher Packs, and a few even had Lightning and Gunbarrel Packs. The _Ra-Cailum_ docked at the station, and Ron stood up.

"Let's meet the neighbors."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Two ships just appeared out of nowhere? Sonja, you can do better then that."

Commander Sonja Jackson, 4th in command of _Galactica_, (well, normally, if Vice Admiral el Britannia wasn't on board) sighed.

"Well, their weapons systems are armed, and they're targeting _Galactica_. That means only one thing: we fire first. Action Stations! Bring weapons online and target the closest unknown vessel!"

"Commander-"

"Admiral, the Colonel's assigning you in command of _Galactica_ was symbolic: leave an Admiral on the Flagship. I'm in charge, sir. You're just a guest. Open fire!"

The _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar armed its' 225mm cannons and opened fire.

The second-smallest weapons on the ship spewed green plasma at the unknown ship, ripping it apart. The larger 600mms targeted the larger ship.

"Fire!"

The larger ship was destroyed with ease.

"Specialist, what's the power setting on our weapons?"

"0.002%, ma'am, same as before."

"I was hoping we would actually up it a little. The _Loki's_ got better hull armor then the _Minotaur_-Class, although it ain't Diamond Carbon."

That was true.

After the Colonial Civil War, supplying full power to the weapons systems needed the authorization of two officers of the rank of Rear Admiral or higher.

And the only people who had the balls to do it first were Vice Admiral Avalonia-Pinkerton and her father, the Colonel.

They just needed an enemy to shoot at.

New Alexandra: UNSC colony Reach

Ron and Maria walked into the Office of Naval Intelligence building and pulled out their GN M1911A1s.

They were expecting trouble.

"Colonel Pinkerton, welcome to Reach. I'm Colonel Anderson, ONI."

"As in 'demon'?"

The UNSCA Colonel was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Oni. It means demon in Japanese. It's ironic, you could say."

"Colonel, your ships are unlike anything the UNSC or its' colonies have ever built. Energy weapons, advanced FTL drives, large fighter-"

"Mobile Suits."

"Excuse me?"

"Those 'fighters' are transforming humanoid machines we call Mobile Suits. And you can't shoot them down."

"Really?"

"Variable Phase Shift Armor. You'd need a MAC gun to destroy the A-model Dart, and it would have to be standing still. R-types are ten times as fast and ten times harder to kill." Anderson wasn't liking this.

"Sir, Blue Team's returned."

"_Colonel, one of those ships is carrying a tracking beacon! Minovsky particles are jamming it, but_-" "Identify that ship, evacuate it and destroy it! Pinkerton out."

"Colonel, you have no right to-"

Ron used a small psionic storm to shut him up.

"Lt Commander Keyes told us that you're on the losing side of this war, and that Reach is one of the few colonies that are secret. You want to keep it that way?"

"_Sir, UNSC_ Iroquois _had been evacuated. Darts are firing on the target._" Anderson looked at the Colonel with a pained look in his eyes.

"_Target destroyed. Sir, it transmitted the location of this planet to an unidentified source_."

"_Rewloola_, contact BSG-75 and tell them to jump to Reach, NOW!" "_Copy that, sir_. Rewloola _out_."

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Sir, Admiral Pinkerton has requested the entire Battlestar Group jump to Reach."

"I will go where the Colonel leads, even unto hell. Spin up FTL drives!"

"DRADIS contact!"

Schneizel looked at the DRADIS console. The signal was Neo-Britannian. "HIBMS _Loki_ incoming!"

The _Loki_, the Neo-Holy Britannian Empire's counterpart to _Galactica_, and she was itching for a fight.

"Forget the Loki! Launch Mobile Suits to counter theirs and continue FTL spin up!"

"She's firing!"

The Battlestar shook from the Armageddon Cannons mounted on the _Loki's_ hammerhead.

While the Diamond Carbon couldn't be punctured, they could damage internal systems, including the FTL drive.

Three Brave and Dart teams engaged the _Loki's_ Vincent squad, but as most of the Britannian clones manned ships, the advantage in MS manpower belonged to the Colonials.

One Brave team took care of the Vincent Wards while the rest attacked the Loki.

Her CIWS, compared to a Minotaur-V, sucked, so 30 Mobile Suits were too much for her to handle. One of them was a CDF-01F/ASWACS, (Airborne/Spaceborne Warning And Control System) and its' job was to rip all sorts of data from the Loki, from armament to FTL capablity to armor.

While normally not needed thanks to the newly refit _Pathfinder_-Class Battlestars (which now served as flying super-DRADIS platforms, with token anti-ship weapons and a shitload of CIWS cannons) they were needed for close-range work.

The F-model was a perfect choice, but the MS was as old as the Colonial Civil War, and becoming just as dated.

The problem was that the CCE was more focused on building more and more ships and Mobile Suits and less focused on designing a replacement for the CDF-01F/ASWACS and other older model MSs.

More people getting a beating from the Colonel would solve that.

"_This is Wolf's Eye 1! Loki's been probed; let's get the hell out of here_!"

"Agreed! All teams jump to Reach! NOW!"

"_Amen to that, sir_!"

Every single Colonial vessel jumped away to Reach, out of the _Loki's_ reach and a lot farther then her FTL drive would let her travel.

Damn, it's been a while.

Well, _RvBOTOR II_ and _Loki's Fall_ are getting updated on the same day, so that's something.

And hopefully a lot more are getting updated.

Next Time on _Loki's Fall_: The Colonials learn of the Covenant and the war raging between them and the UNSC, and the UNSC learns not to fuck with the Colonial Fleet's Mobile Suit/Knightmare Frame Corps.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: New Allies, Part 2: Dealing

Loki's Fall

Chapter 2: New Allies, Part 2: Dealing with the Covenant

BSG-75 jumped in quickly, and set up positions across the planet to intercept anything that came close to the planet.

At least the UNSC wasn't stopping them from using Mobile Suits and Cobras to cover Reach from anything and everything.

Anderson wasn't pleased at all, but a Doctor Halsey said that she contacted the CNC of all UNSC forces and overruled Anderson.

It was clear that the Colonials weren't from their universe-humanity barely had energy weapons, their FTL drives were slow as all hell, and titanium-A was a major metal alloy and not easily created-so they had no reason to command them.

"When the Covenant arrive, Colonel, all of your fancy ships and 'Mobile Suits' won't do shit! It'll be up to my Marines to stop them Covie bastards!"

"Staff Sergeant Johnson, shut up. We're leaving dozens of Knightmare teams on Reach to keep Covenant infantry in check. If they get the chance to land; we are hitting them with enough firepower to rip an entire UNSC fleet apart, and that's just the CWIS that'll be hitting the landing craft."

"Really? I'd like to see that."

The Colonel sighed.

"Launch an unmanned drone, no IFF."

"_Our CIWS'll rip it apart_!"

"That's the point."

"_Launching drone, sir_."

The titanium-A drone launched from the _Ra-Cailum_, and, like the XO said, one of their 90mm MV98Z Igelstellung turrets ripped the drone apart. ONE turret.

"Looks like you're out of a job, Sergeant."

Battlestar _Pegasus_

Although she was the first ship of her class, _Pegasus_ would always be second to Galactica. Think of it like Titanic Syndrome...as in RMS _Titanic_.

Still, she served in BSG-75, just like _Galactica_, although _Pegasus_ was delayed by construction problems and weapons malfunctions, making her the second ship of her class to be launched.

Commander Roy Andrews, a veteran of the Colonial Civil War, and the last ZAFT officer to transfer over to the Fleet after the dissolution of the PLANT Ruling Council, and ZAFT proper, and one of the few MS pilots to survive the final battle of Char.

"Commander, DRADIS contacts!"

The old Coordinator sighed.

"Action Stations. Set Condition One through the Fleet."

"Already done, sir! Admiral Pinkerton has retaken command of BSG-75, and is launching all Mobile Suit teams to intercept contacts!" "_This is UNSC_ Pillar Of Autumn. _Those contacts are Covenant_!" "Reprogram our database to register those ships as Covenant, Lieutenant."

The _Pegasus_ turned her huge 2500mm Gottfried-type cannons on one of the Covenant supercarriers, ripping the ship in two.

This was what _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars were built do do: blow the shit out of any-and-everything.

Outside

The Sangheili pilot was amazed by the human's new war machines.

Shaped like them, but armed with weapons-dare he say it-superior to the Covenant's.

"Shipmaster, those large human ships are destroying all of our ships!"

Another volley hit the fleet, crippling or destroying dozens of ships.

"_Find their flagship! I will take the fight to them_!"

"That is unwise, Shipmaster! Their weapons will cut us down before we get in range!"

The pilot's Seraph was hit twice by a Hizack's GN beam rifle, destroying it.

Unicorn Squadron Hizack 451 - Callsign "Hammerblow"

The Hizack's GN Tau drive was quickly being drained firing on the Seraphs and Banshees, but the electricity was being recharged by the Minovsky reactor in the Hizack's chest.

"This is Hammerblow! Enemy carrier ship inbound to _Galactica_!"

"_Copy that. __Banagher__, fire on the damned thing_!"

The namesake for the squadron, the Unicorn Gundam, fired its' beam magnum at the Covenant ship. The Sinanju followed up with sniping shots.

Still, the ship got past, ramming into the Battlestar. "Frak!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

The hull was just fine; no damage, but now they had a problem.

The Covenant were boarding the ship.

While every _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar had at least 1000 Marines, the ships had never been boarded. The Marines were not ready.

"Marine fireteams, prepare to engage boarders!"

"Looks like I'm getting into the fight after all!"

Johnson tried to pick up a spare GN C-14 Impaler, the standard issue weapons for the Colonial Marine Corps, but soon found that it weighed a fucking ton.

"Sonja, get him in a CMC-300 before he breaks his back."

"Yes, Colonel."

"I'll be joining the fight."

He pulled out his GN G36K, cocked it, and walked out of the CIC.

He subconsciously activated his Protoss shielding, and cloaked.

Deck 59, subsection A58: Battlestar _Galactica_

The Marines were doing what their forebears on the original _Galactica_ did almost 35 years earlier did: kick the shit out of the morons boarding their ship.

8mm bullets and GN rounds were killing Grunts, Jackals and even Brutes long before even one Marine was wounded.

There was a good reason.

Almost 80% of the attackers were cut in someway, and bullets didn't do that.

Then a shimmer appeared, and out of it came Colonel Pinkerton.

"What, spoil the party?"

"No, we're thankful for the help, sir."

"Good. Where are the rest of the assholes?" "This is the only airlock they could hook into, sir."

"Get the rest of the Marines, Lieutenant. We're capturing that ship."

"Goddamn, and I thought I was getting out of this chickenshit outfit."

Covenant supercarrier Ring of the Gods

Rtas 'Vadumee had to say it now: these humans were not from this plain of existance.

Their men were heavily armed, and impossible to kill.

No matter what they tried, they just. Didn't. Die!

Then there was their leader, this 'Colonel Pinkerton'.

Plasma rounds, energy sword strikes, plasma grenades: nothing was killing him!

He was like one of the human demons, but at least those demons had armor!

All he wore was a uniform.

Perhaps he was one of the gods?

Well, if he was, then they were going to pay for it.

An explosion brought him back to the fight.

It was the Colonel, carrying nothing more then a rifle.

"Sorry, boys, but you did ram into my ship."

One of the Major Domos rushed the Colonel, but all he did was snap his fingers and he was pushed back into a wall.

"By the gods! Could he be-"

"That is not possible! He is human!"

The human chuckled.

"No, I'm not human. I'm a bit beyond humanity in general."

Some of the Elites bowed before him, thinking he was one of the Gods.

"Do not bow before this human! The last of our Forerunners left long ago!"

Then a human woman ran in.

"Dad!"

One of the Elites tried to stop her by killing him, but the Major's chest caved in, killing him.

And it wasn't the Colonel who did it.

It was the girl.

"The Forerunners have returned!"

Rtas couldn't argue with that.

Battlestar _Pegasus_, temporary flagship of BSG-75: 5 hours later

"They think you're gods?"

Ron shrugged.

"Apparently these 'Forerunners' had psionic abilities, just like me and Maria. And they were known for building machines that less intelligent life would consider devices of the gods or magic. I think we aren't the first to create trans-universal FTL drives."

"How do you mean?"

"I barely remember the Colonial Civil War, Lee. The nanites you can blame for that. But I remember the Xel'Naga ship. There was a drive onboard."

The 51 year-old Adama sighed. "So?"

"Lee, that ship had a trans-universal drive onboard. They're the Forerunners. And they're the Gods."

The Vice Admiral stood up in shock.

"What?"

"That's the only explaination! I didn't invent the drive; I recreated it!"

"But why would they recreate humanity in 3 different universes?" "A question I'd like answered."

Battlestar Japan

Rtas and the surviving Elites were ashamed of themselves.

After all, they were fighting against the newest and youngest generation of gods!

They were weak because they were young, nothing more.

The Colonel and his daughter must have arrived to end the fighting and teach the humans, the new gods, their duties.

The door to the brig opened.

"Do you know whop I am?"

"You are the Colonel."

"Well, my name is Ronald Pinkerton. My rank is Colonel."

"You are of the gods. I beg your forgiveness." "And your name?"

"You are a god; should you not know it?"

"Perhaps I have spent much time around humans and prefer to get to know you on their terms."

That made sense.

"I am Rtas 'Vadumee, my lord, Supreme Commander of Special Operations of the Covenant."

"Well, I command the Battlestar _Galactica_, the ship you crashed into. It's more humble then my other jobs; I like it. And I have wandered the stars for many years, so I don't know what happened to my brethren."

"They were trying to stop _them_."

"I've been gone a long time, Rtas. Who is _them_?"

"The Flood."

"I see. They're gone now."

"They went upon the Great Journey, Colonel. They became gods."

"They must've followed my path, then. And how did they start this Journey?"

"With the Sacred Ring. With Halo."

"Where is Halo?"

Surface of Reach: 2 days later

"The _Ring of the Gods_ is a Covenant ship, Colonel! And I want it!"

"Colonial technology is a lot better then your own or the Covenant's."

Then the sounds of tanks firing and Knightmares giving it back caught both the ONI asshole and his Colonial counterpart's attention.

"That is anything but good."

The battle

Two Glasgow IIs dodged fire from an M808B Scorpion.

This was followed by a trio of Hornets attacking the KMFs. One was destroyed, and the other fired back with the beam pistol. The Hornets blew up thanks to a CDF-05 Caprica Flag, which fired two rounds at each Hornet. The Colonials were the ones under attack, and all because the Marines didn't get to kill anything. "Stand down!"

The Marines and Colonials looked at the Colonel.

He wasn't happy; the blue flare around him was a sign of that.

Psionic energy was nothing to piss about.

The tank fired a shell at Ron, but he stopped it with his mind, then shot it upward.

This was bad.

The Colonel _rarely_ used his psionic powers.

"Oh, shit."

One hour later

"He blew up a tank?" "An M808B MTB. It wasn't easy."

"What did he do?" "Blew it up with his mind."

"He wasn't panting because it took a lot out of him; he was panting because he was pissed."

Maria downed a glass of Pinkerton ambrosia.

"We're going to Halo tomorrow, and _Galactica's_ coming."

Fear me, for I am God!

Just kidding, but in a sense, authors are the gods of their stories.

The Xel'Naga/Forerunner thing was a long time coming for me, as there were so many ways to spin it.

Well, I'm finishing off some of my stories within the year, and hopefully, Loki's Fall will be one of them.

And before I forgot, I am NEVER chapter spamming again. Reposting the THAB Trilogy sucked.

Next Time on _Loki's Fall_: Ron and Maria pay a visit to Halo, and Kira pays a visit to Lord Hood.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Rendezvous at Halo

Loki's Fall

Chapter 3: Rendezvous at Halo

BSDG-01 or the 'Oh, God, oh, God, HELP!' force was the deadliest group outside of BSG-75.

And they had just arrived to defend Reach.

They also had a passenger: Admiral Kira Yamato.

A Raptor launched from the flagship Icarus and landed in _Galactica's_ port flight pod.

Once the Raptor was in the hanger bay, Kira stepped out and was met with the sight of Colonel Sonja Harriman, third in command of Galactica.

"Admiral, welcome back to _Galactica_ and welcome to Reach."

Kira was looking his age, and that wasn't good. "Thank you, Colonel. I need to see Colonel Pinkerton." "He's-"

The Battlestar Dreadnought shook from an explosion.

"Looks like the Covenant wants us dead."

Kira rolled his eyes.

"I'm not surprised. The Colonel knows how to make enemies, even we he isn't trying."

"When does he, Admiral?"

Kira shrugged.

"Could be worse. At least he's not trying to kill everything in sight again."

Battlestar _Galactica:_ CIC

"This is stupid. We outgun them at least 100 to 1!"

Ron and his daughter sighed. "Just blow up the damn thing. Lock Gottfrieds and open fire."

The Battlestar fired, ripping holes in the Covenant CCS-Class cruiser.

"This is getting insane. Let's go."

"Go where?"

Both turned to see their CO.

"Admiral Yamato!"

"Kira, nice to see you."

The young man (biologically, of course, as chronologically he was a year or so shy of 50) smiled and walked over.

He shook Ron's hand.

"We've had our differences in the past, Ron, but still, this?"

"Not my fault. Still, at least they hate humans. They could go after the Neo-Britannians."

"Here's hoping they do. The _Loki_ is a pain in the ass, and one of yours, I might add!"

"I made the basic design, not the ship itself. Besides, I'm leaving."

"So am I. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere called Halo. It's important to the Elites we captured. _Galactica_ will be going there within a few hours."

"Shit. I wanted to visit CIC for a longer time. It's like a second home to me."

Ron and Kira stated at the DRADIS console and pictured William Adama and Saul Tigh standing there, doing what they did best.

"Well, we're picking up a few UNSC Marines for the trip. We can wait for a while."

UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_

Jacob Keyes looked at the massive bulk of _Galactica_ and her sister, the _Pegasus._

"My God, that's a big ship."

The resident Spartan, Master Chief John-117, looked at the giant warship.

"Almost looks UNSC in design. If it weren't for the size, I'd say it was a supercarrier."

The temporary AI of the _Autumn_ laughed at that.

"More like _ultra_carrier! It's 100 kilometers long, 30 kilometers wide and 25 kilometers high! If it were a UNSC ship, it took carry thousands of longswords, shortswords and pelicans! Instead-"

The ADF-X01T1 Thor flew past the _Autumn._

"They've got those, which are faster, deadlier and-"

"Cortana."

The AI's hologram appeared.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. We know these guys outgun us by a factor of a million to one."

"They don't outgun us a million to one. They outgun the COVENANT a million to one!"

John watched as two Darts flew past the bridge.

"Forward swept wings. Turns faster then our fighters for a reason in fighter mode. And they've got better plasma cannons then the Covenant."

"Pillar of Autumn, _this is_ Galactica. _Starboard flight pod is clear for docking. Hands-on approach. Call the ball_."

"Copy _Galactica._ We're on approach."

The tiny (by Colonial standards) _Halcyon_-Class ship docked with _Galactica,_ and they saw another MS fly past.

This one was the ADF-X01V3 Valkyrie.

"The elites of the Colonial MS Corps. Their Spartans."

"They wouldn't stand a chance outside those machines."

"Most of Valkyrie Squadron are women, Chief. I wouldn't chance it."

Battlestar _Galactica_

Kira straightened out his uniform.

Ron stood beside him, wearing his old CCE uniform with four rank pins: two Admirals, two Colonels. It was a sign that he wanted to be called 'Colonel', but that his rank was Admiral.

"The dress uniform is pointless, Kira."

"First impressions, Ron."

"Like that worked for me."

"You were insane 99% of the time, Ron."

The Colonel shrugged as the hatch opened.

In came Captain Keyes and four giants, decked in green armor.

"I'm Captain Keyes."

"Fleet Admiral Kira Yamato, Colonel Defense Fleet. And your friends?"

The Colonel looked into their minds.

"John-117, Linda-58, Frederic-104 and Kelly-057. Genetically modified supersoldiers."

All five gave each other looks of 'how the fuck did he know that?'.

"Sucks to be a telepath in a room with you people."

The one Ron IDed as John swung a fist at him, but the Colonel caught it.

"What the?"

"Just because I'm 115 years old doesn't mean I'm easy prey, Spartan."

The green giant was then thrown into the corridor.

He leapt to his feet and rushed the Colonel.

The Colonel disappeared.

"Active Cam-"

The Spartan was thrown into the ceiling.

The Colonel decloaked and sighed.

The Spartan knew that Colonial metallurgy was a lot tougher then theirs ,(he saw the carbon scoring on the hull on the way over) so he knew he wasn't being held up there because of dented metal or an AG field.

Then it dawned on him.

He was using his fucking _mind_ to keep him up there.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Yes, I'm using psychokinesis to keep you up there. Barely takes up a thought."

"The good Colonel..."

Kira's tone stated something plain: 'let him down'.

The Colonel got it and dropped the Spartan onto the deck.

"Is a Class-12 Psionic."

"That means what?"

"It means..."

The Chief was catapulted toward the Spartans.

Keyes got out of the way as the 1-ton giant into his brother and sisters.

"I can do shit like that."

"Colonel, don't. I can assume that you've been briefed on the mission?"

"Escort the Colonel to a Covenant installation."

"It's _Forerunner_, not Covenant. And calm down: anger's bad for your health."

HIBMS _Loki_

"Sir, BSG-75 is at Reach!"

"And so is Kira Yamato! Jump us to Reach and we will end this war once and for all!"

The new Knight of One sighed.

"Prepare for combat jump!"

Then the lights darkened.

"What happened?"

"Powerful as this ship is, the construction was rushed. The FTL drive just had its' first breakdown."

The old Emperor roared in rage.

"Fix it! The destruction of _Galactica_ take priority!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"And this..."

The Colonel opened the hatch.

"Is CIC."

Keyes was impressed.

"Large room, but it's so-"

"Small compared to the size of the ship itself? That's because this CIC was taken from the remains of the first Battlestar to carry the name _Galactica_. All of the ships of the Pegasus-Class used salvaged CICs from _Galactica_-Class Battlestars."

"Easier to built them."

Keyes looked at the DRADIS console.

"Radar?"

"DRADIS, actually. It's been upgraded over the years to include thermal and anti-stealth systems, and that means no matter where you are..."

Two contacts appeared on DRADIS.

They were ONI Prowlers.

"We can see you. Valkyrie 2, Valkyrie 4, intercept targets."

"_We copy, Valkyrie 1_."

Two more targets appeared on DRADIS: ADF-X01V3 Valkyrie and ADF-X01T1 Thor. They approached the targets.

"_Targets intercepted_."

"Return to the barn, Valkyries."

The two MSs returned to Galactica.

UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_

Kira boarded the ship and sighed.

"You guys could use our help in this war."

"That's why we're taking you to Lord Hood. That way, he can tell you what we need."

"In two words: Mobile Suits."

The ship detached from the Battlestar and moved out of the flight pod.

"Helm, set course for Earth." "Aye, sir!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Sonja, jump us to Halo."

"FTL drives are spun up, jump coordinates input. We're good!" Ron and Maria breathed in and sighed. "Jump!"

In a flash of light, _Galactica_ disappeared from Reach's orbit.

It reappeared in orbit of a massive ring.

"DRADIS contacts! Shit, Neo-Britannian forces: four _Minotaur_-VIs and two _Logres-_Class battleships!"

Ron huffed out a breath.

"Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship! Valkyrie Squadron, to your machines! Spartans, with me!"

The four Spartans followed the Colonel to the Starboard Flight pod. Four Akatsuki Darts were standing beside the Morgan A5.

"Those are yours, Spartans! Get in!"

He jumped into the Morgan.

The MS was raised onto the catapult.

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A5 Morgan TAKING OFF!"

The MS was launched into space. The four Akatsuki Darts followed him, and the duel began. John's AD opened fire on the Neo-Britannian Vincents, killing four in one shot. "Nice work! But you aren't a Valkyrie!"

The Morgan transformed and drew the Arondight anti-ship sword from the holster on its' back.

He threw it at the enemy force, where it cut everything in its' path to ribbons. It hit a Logres, destroying it with one hit. Linda's AD was dueling with a custom Vincent.

"_Fool! You face the Knight of Six_!"

Two beam rounds hit Linda's AD, and the knight was only a second from killing the Spartan when the Valkyrie destroyed the Vincent with her Arondight.

"NO!"

The Vincent exploded in a pink cloud of vapor.

"_Get back to _Galactica_! We'll finish up here_!"

The Spartan dragged his MS back to the Battlestar while the others continued fighting.

It was clear that the Spartans needed MS training, and they needed it soon.

Holy fuck. It's been over a year since I last updated this, hasn't it? Still, in that year, my writing skills have improved.

Now, I've got rereading to do. I forgot where I was going with this series, so I need to reread everything I've put down for this universe.

Next Time on _Loki's Fall_: The Covenant engages the Neo-Britannian Fleet and the UNSC sets up joint training operations with the Colonials.

Ja Ne!


End file.
